oe3fandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
There are seven different factions in Obliterate Everything 3; five human and two aliens. Each have their own style and strategies. Human Human AI Red : Red uses ballistic weapons. Their defenses consist of Autoguns, Blasters, and Tactical Shields. Their Fighter Bay spawns Piranhas and Mosquitoes. Their Stardock spawns Pumas and Athenas. Their capital ship is the Trident. : Red will rush you with Piranhas, Pumas and Athenas with the occasional Mosquito. If that fails, it'll resort to spamming tridents. : At level 6 and higher, they use the Neutron Rounds tech. Orange : Orange uses ore based weaponry, their defenses consist of Edgeslasher, Plasmacasters, and Tactical Shields. Their fighter bay spawns Miners and Furies. Their Stardock spawns Scorpions, and Exhumers. Their capital is the Goliath. : Orange will always start with miners and exhumers, soon it will begin to make Scorpions, and then the AI will spam Goliaths. Purple : Purple is another ore based faction. Their defenses consist of Autocannons, Blasters, and Phalanxes. Their fighter bay spawns Miners and Rapiers. Their Stardock spawns Minotaurs and Scorpions. Their capital is the Hammerhead. : Purple will always start with miners, then it will build a rapier followed by (most commonly) 2 minotaurs. May also build Scorpions. Then it will build the Hammerhead when there are minimum 2 stardocks. : Do not use missiles against Purple as the Phalanxes, even with a short range, will destroy the missiles. An effective defense is lasers and artillery. The lasers will help the artillery destroy the defenses as your units attack. Green : Green uses lasers and carriers. They build their defenses out of Lasers, Blasters, and Tactical Shields. They use the Mantis and Rapier fighters, the Odyssey and Spartan are their medium ships and have the Legion for a capital ship. : Green starts out by building a few mantis and a rapier, then it will make and Odyssey followed by sometimes a Spartan (can also build another Odyssey). Finally, it will spam Legions. : When fighting Green, have some units to run interference if it brings up Spartans. The Spartan is capable of destroying most defenses in one shot with its forward laser cannon while being out of range of most turrets. : At level 7+, they use the Iridium Rounds tech. At level 9+ (?), Odysseys and Legions spawn Rapiers instead. Yellow : Yellow relies on missiles. Their defenses are made up of Quad Micromissiles, Phalanxes, and Micromissiles. They create Knights and Mosquitos from the Fighter Bay, Grendels and Falcons from the Stardock, and their capital ship is the Mastodon. : There are 2 types of yellow. Type 1 : Type 1 will start by building a few knights and mosquitos, then it will build a Grendel and more knights. If you stall them long enough they will build Mastodons. This type of Yellow is considered a fighter / medium rusher. Type 2 : Quite possibly the hardest AI in the campaign, Type 2 Yellow will build a few knights and mosquitos, and then will build a Grendel or a Falcon. Finally it will start to spam Mastodons. Due to this AI not using a lot of ore in Mediums like type 1, it usually gets a capital on the first minutes (in harder difficulties). : Type 2 AI will change to Type 1 AI if it runs out of room or ore (instead of just waiting, like the rest of the enemies). : Type 2 AI usually start to show up regularly at Level 3. : At level 7 and higher, both type 1 and type 2 use the Thermal Rounds tech. : At level 9+ (?), Mastodon spawn Hawks instead. Infest The infestors are very hard if not properly prepared, first, their sperm (or spores) will onehit anything (including your base) that is not shielded, and will turn them into aliens. However, these aliens will evolve if they are alive for long enough (??secs), which means that the Infestors can get a cap without there being any Starports or Infestor/Cloud Starport. However, they are countered by shields, self-destruct (prevents infection and evolution) and freeze (this might change if Cwwaliis, the creator makes regen counter freeze), thermal and fusion rounds (due to lacking shields completely). A Laser turret placed somewhat behind so it does not occasionally focus mid/caps and is busy shooting down close Spores also goes a long way towards early/mid survival against Aliens. Because spores launched from medium/capital ships exit out the side (imagine it like a legion launching spores), they often fly in a wide arc around turrets or ships. This can make missiles next to useless mid to late game against spores unless they are well placed. Infest lack any long ranged weaponry, so spawning at medium distances will allow you to take potshots at infest structures without worrying about any return fire. They also have passive regeneration. Cloud First, their most important characteristic is their insane shield capacity and freeze rounds, including their laser beams - something player can't get. They will first start with 2-3 cloud fighters and then begin getting resources for mediums (in lower difficulties they build 1 medium but in higher they build 2+). Finally, they build capitals, which utilizing their 3000 shields, are mobile fortresses of mass freeze. Their main weaknesses are shields, EMP rounds(cobra extremly effective) and black hole on later game vs capitals. If you happen to have shielded Autogun or QuadMissile or the like, your early defenses will be extremely efficient. Alternatively, place a Shield auxiliary early on. Do not use Fusion/Freeze, and Thermals are not recommended. Cloud ships have a very low damage output, which means even 200 shields will hold for a lot. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't make defenses, their freeze will slow you down a lot. The main problem you will encounter with Cloud is having your base freeze locked and unable to generate energy or metal until their Capital is brought out, which has a significantly higher damage output. Another biggie is, as mentioned above, their base defense lasers have freeze too, and lasers are not stopped by tactical (area) shields. In other words, if your capital does not have a shield add-on, it will be frozen solid the moment it enters Cloud base defense range. In yet other words, any cap you bring to Cloud battle must have shields. Notes** All Cloud ship spawners have a very slow recharge rate between spawning ships.This gives players enough time to react to what the cloud enemy is doing. By the time clouds spawn capitals, if you do not have emp rounds on anything your best option is to get a high damage capital or medium. Black hole weapons are very effective against clouds if they do not get frozen. One stardock with the Cobra medium ship being built within it; can, due to it's aoe emp that eliminates''' all shields within a certain blast radius,' can completely destroy an entire Cloud base all by itself'. The ''Cobra can even destroy a Cloud base without it's own personal shields to protect it; although it functions better with shields in order to resist Clouds natural freeze effect.** '